storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Earls and Passengers
Earls and Passengers is the sixteenth episode of the first season. Plot Percy is a small tank engine that works on Thomas' Branch Line. He is Thomas' best friend and his favorite job is pulling the mail. Percy is often cheeky and sometimes likes to play tricks on the bigger engines. But as the junior member of the engine family, he tends to be a bit gullible and over-eager which may lead to the bigger engines taking advantage of him. One day, Percy had to take over Thomas' Branch Line. Thomas had been naughty and after an accident with some coaches, Sir Topham Hatt had sent him away to help work on a new branch line that was being constructed. Meanwhile, Percy had to take care of the passengers while Thomas was away. His crew found him hard to handle because he was over-zealous to work. Diesel had been sent to take over the mail. "Pah!", he snorted. "Anyone would think that he wanted to work!". "Really reliable engines do!", said Stanley. "Keep calm, Percy and you'll do well!". Then Stanley puffed off with a load of sleepers to take the new branch line. But Percy was so excited that he wouldn't listen. He forgot about how Thomas would warn him about how Gordon doesn't like to wait. He collected some coaches and went on his way. But somehow, the faster Percy wanted to go, the slower the journey became. As Percy finally fussed into Elsbridge Station, low and behold, the last engine that he was in the mood to meet was right there. It was Gordon. "Well if it isn't the coach biffer's sidekick!", grunted Gordon. He still hadn't forgiven Thomas for pushing his coaches off of the rails that morning. "This won't due green caterpillar. I can't be kept waiting. If you are late this evening, I'll go off and leave all your passengers behind!". Percy was quick to retaliate. He hadn't forgiven Gordon for calling Thomas a silly tank engine. He gave Gordon a large dosage of his mind. "You know what? It serves you right for calling him a silly little tank engine", fumed Percy. "If you're at the platform and are in full steam, why don't you fetch your own coaches for a start if you want to be on time. I thought you were over that years ago since you got locked in the shed with Henry and James. Perhaps Thomas and I should go on strike. You still haven't learned have you?" Gordon snorted and sped away with his coaches. Secretly Percy was a little worried though. The conductor blew his whistle and Percy puffed happily off. "What fun it all is!", he thought as he puffed along. He was happy to have gotten how he felt out. The coaches enjoyed themselves too. They had grown fond of Percy. Every afternoon, they have to wait at Ffarquhar Station. There was little shop there where Sir Robert Norramby liked to hangout at. He was there talking to some people about the new branch line that was going to run from Arlesburgh to Harwick. "While I was down there are the sight visiting, I met a kind purple tank engine!", he was saying. At last the waiting was over and Percy was sizzling with impatience. "Peep! Peep! Get in quickly please!", he whistled to the passengers. "How awful would it be if we did miss Gordon's train!". Then it happened. The conductor said that Percy is too impatient. Percy says he was sure he heard a whistle. Anyhow, Percy started. "Stop! Stop! Stop!", hollered the coaches. "You're leaving the earl behind!". "Bother!", spluttered Percy. "We're sure to miss Gordon now!" Sir Robert Norramby climbed aboard and they started again. Percy didn't smile anymore. He was worried about what Gordon would say to him when he got back. He hurried along the line as fast as his wheels and his driver would let him. They arrived at Knapford just in time. Sir Robert Norramby got off of the train. He shook his head. "Percy, what is the meaning of you leaving me behind?". Percy's cheeks went as red as his buffer beam. "I'm sorry, Sir!", said Percy. "But I was worried about my passengers!" "What do you mean?" Just then, Gordon puffed in looking ashamed. His fire steamed softly. Sir Topham Hatt alighted the coaches. "Percy, I think someone has something to say to you!" Then he looked at Gordon. "I'm sorry, Percy! I'm sorry I got Thomas sent away and I'm sorry I threatened to leave your passenger behind. The truth is that I can't leave because I'm a guaranteed connection!". Percy smirked with satisfaction. "I have spoken to Gordon and he will be fetching his own coaches from now on! No ifs ands or buts!". Gordon agreed. Stephen came to pick up Sir Robert Norramby and he left. Sir Topham Hatt had more news for Percy. "Thomas will be back soon. He has been sent to Crovan's Gate for repairs from an accident while chasing down the person who stole the buried treasure from my office and he'll be out after the official opening of the new branch line!". Percy was excited. Characters * * * Stanley * Diesel * Orange Coaches * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Stephen * Locations * Thomas' Branch Line * Elsbridge * Ffarquhar * Knapford Station * Crovan's Gate Category:Brandon10002's Episodes Category:Episodes about Percy Category:Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Completed Episodes